


Here For You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne worries when visions that occur after Niles comes home sick from work send two different messages, and she finds that it's not easy to hide her concerns. But love works in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Here For You

Daphne smiled at her son lying in his crib as she gently rubbed his back. He'd worn himself out playing with his toys and was now sound asleep.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you before, Sweetheart." She whispered. "But Daddy needed us. He-."

As before, a flash came over her; another one of her psychic visions; only now it had a very different feel. Her husband's words came rushing back, bringing with them a familiar ache.

"David hates me."

She blinked, surprised when a tear slid down her cheek. She knew it was just his fever talking, but the fact that Niles would even think for a second that David hated him was heartbreaking. David was barely a year old but she'd never seen a child who loved his father more.

Whenever Niles held David in his arms, David's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. On nights when Niles got up to check on David while Daphne stayed in bed, she could hear her husband's gentle voice over the baby monitor as he tried to soothe their son's cries.

When the vision came again, more strongly this time, she stroked David's hair and then quietly left the room. Something was terribly wrong.

As she entered the master bedroom, Niles was still lying in bed sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful that she hated to disturb him. But she knew that she couldn't ignore her vision. She stood beside her husband and gently placed her hand on his forehead. Just as she feared, he was burning up with fever.

A momentary rush of panic came over her as she contemplated over what to do before she hurried to the medicine cabinet to find the aspirin. She returned seconds later, playing the bottle and a glass of water on Niles' nightstand.

"Niles?" She whispered, kissing her husband's burning cheek.

He opened his eyes and stared at her as though in a daze.

"Daphne..."

"Yes, Sweetheart. It's me. I brought you some aspirin. You're still awfully warm."

He lifted his head and attempted a smile. "I-I do? I-I mean, you did?"

She stroked his hair and smiled. "Of course I did. Now, can you sit up for a second?"

"Oh... Okay."

Slowly he moved to a sitting position, the back of his head resting against the headboard. Daphne put the aspirin into his mouth and then helped him hold the glass of water while he drank.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered.

Daphne smiled and kissed his lips. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. Now, just rest."

Suddenly he looked around in a panic. "Where's David?"

"He's in his room sleeping." She said, stroking his hair once more. "He loves you so much, Niles. Please don't ever think that he doesn't. You're a wonderful father."

Niles closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you... Angel."

Daphne carefully wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "And I love you. But you need your rest."

Niles lay back on the bed, his head cradled on his pillow and closed his eyes. Daphne touched his cheek once more, trying to rid herself of the worry over how warm he was. Given the vision she'd had just moments ago, she wondered if she should take him to the hospital.

But her earlier vision had to mean something. Niles was healthy and smiling as he and Daphne played with their son. He had to get well soon. He just had to.

Brushing away tears, Daphne kissed Niles' cheek. "I'm going to go downstairs and do some reading so you can rest, all right, Darling?" she moved away from the bed, but stopped when she felt Niles' hand in hers.

"No... Stay here with me, please."

"But Niles, you need to rest. You're sick and-."

His grip on her hand tightened and she could have sworn she heard him sniffling. The thought that he might be crying alarmed her and once more she wondered if she should take him to the hospital.

"Niles, what's wrong?"

"I need you... to hold me." He said; his breathing labored. "I'm... not feeling well and...Please? "

Her fingers went to his lips. "Of course I will. Just let me check on David and I'll be right back."

"Okay." He said weakly.

Reluctantly, Daphne left his side and returned to the nursery, where to her relief, David was still sleeping peacefully.

"My sweet angel." She whispered, leaning to kiss his cheek. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

She tiptoed out of the room and returned to Niles. As quietly as possible, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. Almost immediately, Niles moved toward her and she took him into her arms, stroking his disheveled hair.

"I love you, Daphne." He said sleepily.

"I love you too, Niles" She replied, kissing his cheek.

He snuggled against her and quickly drifted off to sleep. Soon she had fallen into slumber as well, content in her husband's arms.

She woke to sunlight pouring through the window and she blinked, having momentarily forgotten where she was. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight of her husband standing before her. He was holding a tray in his hands.

"What's this?"

When she sat up, he smiled and handed her the tray as he kissed her cheek.

"For you, my love."

She glanced at the tray, which contained a piping hot omelet, a scone, a glass of juice and a bowl of fruit. But it was the single red rose that brought tears to her eyes.

"For me? But I don't understand. Why-."

"Because I love you." He said simply.

"Niles..."

"I was feeling so miserable yesterday but thanks to you I am one hundred percent better. The fever is gone and David and I even spent a few minutes playing this morning."

She gasped in horror, unable to believe that she'd forgotten about their son.

"Oh God, I can't believe this! I meant to check on him! Bloody hell, what was I thinking?"

"It's all right, Daphne. I got up early and changed and fed him. He's fine."

"But-."

"You were kind enough to take care of both David and I yesterday, so I thought I'd afford you the luxury of sleeping a little while longer."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "That's sweet, but what about-."

"I called Mrs. Woodson and told her I wouldn't in today."

"Oh Niles, are you still feeling bad? Here, let me get you something." Daphne attempted to climb out of bed but Niles stopped her.

"I'm fine, my love. And Mrs. Woodson knows I'm fine as well. I just wanted to spend the day with the two people I love most. And as for this tray of food, it's just a token of my thanks."

Daphne kissed him deeply. "Niles, you don't have to thank me. I love you and I hated seeing you so sick."

"Thank you, my angel. Now, perhaps you could taste this omelet and tell me what you think?"

"I-I'm sorry Niles. It's a lovely breakfast and it's so sweet of you to do all of this for me. But I'm not very hungry."

She braced herself for the disappointment that would surely appear on his face. How could she be so ungrateful? It was such a romantic gesture and now she'd gone and ruined it.

"Niles, I-."

But to her surprise, he smiled and carefully sat the tray on the dresser.

"You're not hungry?"

She sighed deeply. "No, actually I'm not."

He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, taking her into his arms; their faces just inches apart. And then he grinned mischievously.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Before she could respond, she found herself getting lost in passionate kisses and gentle touches that lasted well into the early afternoon.

Perhaps Niles should call in sick more often.

THE END


End file.
